The Alliance
by AmyWolf
Summary: Sara has a big secret. She has a demon by her side that no one else can see. When she goes to Santa Carla, her demon friend suddenly becomes excited because he knows something that she doesnt. As soon as he's seen and believed in by a few people, or creatures, he'll come to life and that means Sara has to stop him but she can't do it alone, and she goes to the four that saw him...


**So, I'm trying a new story! It's in present tense, but I may change to past tense every other chapter. If you're a bit confused by this, present tense I'm saying, says, tells, does, follows, and past tense I'm saying said, told, did, and followed. Just seeing how it would come out. Anyway, tell me what you think! For you people that know a little how I write, I try to make things unique and something you wouldn't find everyday!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Lost Boys, but I do own my characters.**

**...**

She closes her eyes. Her hands turn into fists and sweat runs down her head. She whimpers and cries out into the darkness. Loneliness covers the small girl like a pale moonlight. Her long hair is plastered to her face, as if a bucket of water was dumped on her a few minutes before. She clutches her blankets and cries out again. No one comes for her, but her cries continue. Memories fill in her head. Everyone leaving her; a lonely life comes into her mind and she screams again. More sweat pours down her face, and her eyes are closed tightly. She won't open them. She _can't _open them. He'll see her and she'll be in trouble. She cries out again, and tear fall from her eyes.

"I'm here for you." A dark voice says and a dark shadow bends down over her. A shadowed hand reaches out and strokes her face. "You will never be alone, but one day, I will end it all. I will be with you till the end my little one. Just create-just think of what I am, who I am, what you want to see me as. I will never leave you until the very, very end."

...

_**11 years later**_

...

She walks down the street, without friends. Her eyes are focused on front of her, but they wonder to the side to look as something that seems to follow next to her. "They think I'm crazy." She says aloud. "They don't like me. They won't listen to me. They just won't!" She says, and gives a sigh. "I want to be like them, normal, but I don't want to lose you!"

No one replies, but she nods.

"I know, it's my choice. But I can't leave you!" She looks at nothing and stares at it. "I will not leave you. I cannot leave you." She said sadly. "You're my life, my love, and my heart." She looked upset and unhappy as she continues to walk down the street. Her feet dragged on the cold ground. The sounds of small pebbles scattering under her feet echoed lightly, but no one can see the shadow beside her, the shadow that kept up with her in footsteps, and the shadow that was hers..

...

_**1ST PERSON, HER POINT OF VIEW**_

...

I walk down the street, the red haired man next to me. People called me crazy, and they still do, but they cannot see him. They cannot see the spiky, red haired man. With his eyes as yellow as a highlighter, and his red as dark as bright as fire. He walks silently next to me, making and showing no signs that he is there. His eyes stare at me, and he watches me carefully, making sure I was alright. He won't let me get hurt, well, most of the time.

I stop and stare into the slowly darkening, but clear sky. The last rays of the sun were dying as they strike me, but seem to miss him. "It has been six years since we first met." I say, and look to the red head. "Sometimes, I doubt I'm actually seeing you myself." I closed my eyes and lowered my head. "Sometimes I just think I'm making all this happen because I'm so lonely."

The man places a hand on my shoulder, and I open my eyes and stare into his eyes, but stare amazingly at his right eye, which had a mix of green in it. "I will never leave you." He says, staring into my own eyes. "I am you, you are me. You do imagine me. I'm not really here to anyone else except you." He tells me. He rests his forehead on mine, and I sigh and hug him. "Others cannot see me, and you know that as much as I do."

"But people think I'm crazy!" I tell him and whimper gently. "I don't have any friends-"

"You will always have me." The red haired man says and he hugs me back gently. "Not matter what happens, I will always be with you. Whether I'm in human form, or another, I will always be here."

I nuzzle my head into him and I whimper a bit. "I feel so lonely." I say quietly. "But, I feel you! I can feel your skin, and your clothes," I say and move my hand up his back. The feeling of his old sweatshirt beneath my hand comforts me and I smile, inhaling his warm scent.

The man nods. "Of course you can!" He says. "It's because you can see me. Every little bit of me, ever since you were little." He pulled away from the hug, and stared at me, using one of his claw like hands to go up my neck and raise my head to meet his eyes.

I stare at him, a smile creasing on my lips. "Oh, Fox." I say and go to hug him again, as he pushes me gently away. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Sorry," he said quickly. "Someone's coming, so I'd be careful if I were you." He tells me, and points down the road.

I follow his finger to see a shadow of someone coming. I gulp down and give Fox a nod of thanks for warning me. I also watch carefully, wondering if I know the person coming around. To my surprise, it is my mom that comes around the corner. I stand up a little taller and smile at her as she nears. "Hi mom." I say as she comes within a few feet.

"Sara,"she says sweetly. "We're going to be leaving soon to head off to Santa Carla." My mom says.

I smile. _That's right, Fox! _I tell myself, and Fox. He's able to hear me in my mind sometimes, so I don't look stupid when I talk aloud. _We're heading off to Santa Carla! _Excitment rolls around in my body as I run pass my mom to head off to my car. I already live in California, so Santa Carla wasn't so amazing, but I have not been there before, and I was to only stay there for about half a week.

_Santa Carla? Hey, isn't that the murder capital of the world? _He asks me and gives me a nervous glance.

_And aren't you a demon? Why would you care about my safety? _I ask him, and then I give a silent sigh as I have just asked the same question I usually ask him everytime he wants to protect me.

_Yes, but I'm _you. _The only way I can stay alive is because of your wish for me to stay, your loneliness, your imagination to keep me here. You created me, and if you die, so do I. _He says simply and smiles.

I smile again, knowing someone cares about me. _I love you. _I tell him and continue on my run to the car.

"Oh! And Sara!" My mom calls.

I stop and turn around staring at her. "Yes?"

She sighs and gives me a stern look. "Please, just act like a normal person and don't talk to your imaginary friend." She tells me.

"He's not imaginary, he's-" I begin, but of course my mom had to cut me off.

"He's not real." She says simply and walks towards me to head to the car too.

I growl and bit my lip. I turn away to go to the car. _She won't listen to me, Fox! You won't admit you're real! She just won't believe it!_

_That's because she doesn't believe that demons exist. _He says darkly and follows me gently. _I'm not an imaginary friend. I'm a demon. _

I tilt my head, but just enough so my mother doesn't notice. _And that means other demons can see you, correct? _I ask him.

He nods. _Any other creature, as long as it's senses can pick me up. A dog, for example. A dog can-_

_Yeah, yeah. I know! _I say and roll my eyes. I approach the dark blue car, and grabbed the handle of the car door. It wasn't burning hot, but it wasn't cold either. That temperature made me happy and I smile, and open the door jumping in. Fox followed behind me, and jumps into the car too, crawling over me and sitting next to me, some of the chains hanging from his denim pants rubs up against my arm, and it gives me a chill. He sits normally next to me, and then grins. _What? What's so funny? _I ask him.

_Oh, nothing. _He says and turns his head to look away from me.

I frown and close the door, staring out the window. My mother climbs into the front seat, and my father into the driver's seat. I couldn't think to myself, or else Fox would over hear me.

_What are you hiding from me? _Fox asked, and gives me a side glance. His piercing eyes were staring me down, and his right eye with the hint of green also had two scars over it. He won't tell me what gave him those scars, but he tells me he won't let anyone give me a scar that painful, at least.

_What do you mean? I want to know what you're thinking! _I ask him. _Come on! We've been together for eleven years, and you've been getting awfully excited about going to Santa Carla! Why? What's there that you want? _I ask him, hoping for an answer.

_Nothing. I'm just excited. _He says simply and looked out the window.

I sigh and do nothing but stare out the window still. I know he is hiding something about this trip. There's something there that he wants to see or be with...but what? More demons?

**Well, I'm not sure if I should stay with this! This is just to get to know Sara a little more. Don't worry, our favorite vampires will be in here soon, and much to everyone's surprise, they're gonna be something entertaining! It'll be different, very, VERY different! Please Review! **


End file.
